


Kiss It Better

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Go Cubs Go: 2018 Season Edition [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Kris accidentally hurts Anthony during sex.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard that Anthony was going to miss a few games because of “back tightness” my brain automatically went into “sex injury” mode, LOL!
> 
> So, I decided to write a little ficlet about what lead to poor Rizzo’s back tightness.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!

* * *

  _What are you willing to do?_

_Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?_

_Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

**_Kiss It Better- Rihanna_ **

* * *

It’s one of those nights when Anthony and Kris don’t quite make it to the bed. They don’t even take the time to completely undress. Kris’ lips are red and swollen and his pants are around his ankles, just how Anthony likes it. He takes a few minutes to admire the view before he finally yanks Kris’ jeans all the way down. They don’t regularly use condoms anymore, so it’s not a big deal when Rizz slides inside Kris raw. He picks up Kris and backs him into the hotel room door. Since they never took their shirts off, Anthony has to push Kris’ up and out of the way.

“You may have to stuff my shirt into my mouth so that I don’t get too loud,” Kris says.

Anthony shakes his head. “No, I want to hear you.”

He makes a sharp thrust and Kris curses loudly, just like Rizz knew that he would. Instead of finding it boring, Anthony actually loves how predictable that his boyfriend is. He enjoys knowing that when he kisses Kris on the neck, he’ll get hard within two minutes. Even when he’s blindfolded, Rizz can still always tell the _exact_ moment when Kris is going to reach climax. There’s just something so sexy about being completely in tune with someone on an emotional and sexual level. Anthony knows by the way that Kris’ mile-long legs wrap around him tightly that he wants to get off quickly tonight.

Rizz isn’t insecure about his body, so he doesn’t care when Kris lifts up his shirt and grabs onto his slightly flabby skin. He actually moans when Kris pinches his nipples and begs for it harder. It’s a miracle that Anthony doesn’t prematurely blow his load with the way that Kris is looking at him. His ridiculously blue eyes are darkened with lust and he’s desperately biting his lip. Kris looks more enticing and more pornographic than anything that Anthony has ever seen in his entire life. Anthony’s beyond grateful that his boyfriend doesn’t mind a quickie because his stamina is completely gone tonight.

He slips one of his hands in between their bodies so that he can jerk Kris off as he does what he was asked, and fucks him harder. Rizz always _tries_ to to get Kris off first. He definitely doesn’t want a repeat of what happened once a little while ago. He fell asleep almost immediately after climaxing and Kris was left to finish himself off. Anthony had never felt more embarrassed and guilty, so he makes it a priority to tend to his boyfriend’s needs first. He finds that spot inside Kris that makes his body quiver and his toes curl.

Anthony makes one more rough thrust and that’s all that Kris needs. It’s music to his ears hearing the way that Kris cries out “Rizz!” as he cums. He coyly buries his face in the crook of Anthony’s neck as his orgasm washes over him. While his legs are still tightly wrapped around Anthony’s waist, Kris’ body continues to tremble. He’s not in control of his body, so he accidentally kicks Rizz in the back with the heels of his feet. He groans in pain and he immediately grabs at the sore spot on his spine. Kris apologizes profusely as he helps slowly walk him to the bed. Anthony tries to say that he’s fine, but his strained voice betrays him.

“I totally didn’t mean to kick you—”

Anthony interrupts him. “I know you didn’t, Kris. It’s fine. I’m ok. I just need to sleep it off, babe.”

“Are you sure?” Kris checks.

“Yes. Besides, I kind of had that coming. I did leave you high and dry that one time I fell asleep on you,” Rizz jokes.

Kris snorts. “You’re an idiot. In all seriousness, is there anything that I can do to help? Do you need me to go get a heating pad or something?”

“You can kiss it better,” Anthony suggests as he rolls over onto his stomach.

“I should have known that you were going to say that,” Kris comments.

“Yeah,” Anthony agrees.

Kris gently slaps him on the ass. “I could get used to seeing you on all fours like this!”

“Really?” Rizz asks.

Kris places a few soft kisses on his lower back. “I can think of a few things that we could do like this once your back is completely better.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Anthony tells him.

“I know,” Kris responds.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of obsessed with the thought of Anthony getting injured during sex, so I couldn’t resist writing this!
> 
> Once again, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
